


When He Sees Me

by my_happy_little_bean



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, all fluff, logan stressing about love, logicality - Freeform, lol, roman being snarky, virgil being done with roman's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean
Summary: when logan sends an anonymous love-letter to patton, he immediately freaks out and, unfortunately for them, roman and virgil are the ones who pay the consequences.





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n- i have been feeling super sad today, buuuut i watched this animatic by @voidsides [tumblr] (which was inspired by the song “when he sees me” from waitress, 10/10 musical) and it immediately cheered me up. it sparked some happiness in me (go and watch it, it’s freakin amazing) so i decided to write this lil’ thing! this isn’t the greatest, but hey, guess what? it’s not even that angsty! so i hope you enjoy it, friendos :))
> 
> you can find the animatic by @voidsides here: https://voidsides.tumblr.com/post/171061157328/so-this-is-a-thing (it's super good!!)

_“So, I’m just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind / This way I get the best view /  
_ _So, when he sees me, I want him to”_

If you ask him, Logan will say he’s just being  _practical_.

“Logan, for  _God’s_  sake, please stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy,” Virgil muttered. Logan, however, ignored him; now opting to pace around the couch instead of in front of it.

“Come on, Count Dorkula,” Roman said, looking over the couch and watching as Logan circled around back. “You’re stressing over nothing. It’s  _one_  date.”

Logan spun around to face him. Roman immediately jumped, now sitting up straight in the couch. Virgil stifled a laugh behind his hand.

“ _One_  date.” Logan began to chuckle, running a hand through his hair. Roman and Virgil exchanged looks as Logan broke into a manic-like laughter. “Yes, Roman, it’s  _one_  date. It’s absolutely  _nothing_. It’s not like there is an…an _infinitesimal_  amount of things that can go wron—”

“Infinitesimal means small,” Virgil mumbled, sinking down in the chair.

“ _Dammit!_ ” Logan yelled, throwing his glasses off. Both Roman  _and_  Virgil jumped in their seats this time.

“If you are so worried about this date, why did you even  _ask?_ ” Roman muttered, leaning back in his seat.

Logan said nothing. Virgil smirked.

“You like him,” he teased smugly.

“No, I do not!” Logan protested, rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting his glasses back on. “I was simply just… _curious_  of what he would think.”

“I think someone has a  _cr-ushhh_ ,” Roman singsonged.

“Shut up,” Logan murmured, continuing his route around the couch. “I didn’t even ask him. I…I wrote him an anonymous letter.”

“Sexy,” Roman noted. Virgil rolled his eyes as the two turned around to watch Logan walk behind them.

“Look, I am just not a  _date_ -kind of person, okay?” Logan snapped, going off on another ramble. Roman and Virgil groaned. “I stick with  _real_  things. Facts. Figures. Hypothetical situations are not my…my  _jam_ , and that’s exactly what dates are!”

“Hypothetical situations is what every social outing is,” Virgil said. “Actually, hypothetical situations is what every situation is…”

“Too dark, keep it light,” Roman murmured, looking at Virgil incredulously. Virgil hissed at him, and Roman put his hands up defensively, turning back to look at Logan.

“When I know the value of every single variable, I minimize the guessing game.” He stopped in his tracks to face Roman and Virgil. “And guess what?”

“What,” they deadpanned in unison.

“I do not like guessing games,” Logan hissed, and continued walking around the couch. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Look, Professor… _Snappy_ ,” Roman huffed, “what can’t you just feel… _happy?_ ”

“Do you have to rhyme every single time?” Virgil grumbled.

“Uh, you did it too,” Roman retorted in a high, squeaky voice. He turned to Logan.

“And I mean feel  _happy_  that this is happening!” Roman said, trying to keep things optimistic. “You have been planning this out for, what, months now? And now it’s happening! Is that not something to feel…happy about?”

Logan scoffed. “Huh.  _Feel_.”

Virgil sighed. “Logan, you have to calm down. Think this through… _logically_ , I guess. By process of elimination, he probably already knows that the letter was from you based off stuff like…like handwriting, or the fact that you used your, um,  _favourite_  stationary, or—”

“Or the fact that you’re the only single pringle in our party,” Roman said, wrapping his arm around Virgil with a wink. Virgil looked at Roman and shrugged his arm off, muttering, “Not for long, probably.”

Roman gasped, making an offended noise, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Look, if you have been planning this for months, Patton’s probably been waiting for months.” Virgil explained. “Just…accept the fact that he probably likes you too, dork.”

“It’s not that…simple, Virgil,” Logan muttered, slowing down his pace. Virgil frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” Logan took a deep breath. “I’m not a date-kind of person.”

“We’ve established that already, E-Equals-MC- _Scared_ ,” Roman said, almost bored.

“That is not the equation,” Logan said lowly.

“That’s  _your_  line!” Roman shot back.

“Not the point.” Logan pushed his glasses up. “The point is that I am not suited to the more…romantic aspects of a social outing.”

“…we are still talking about a date, right?” Roman whispered to Virgil, who just shrugged.

“It can go wrong in so many ways,” Logan murmured, going back to the front of the couch. Roman and Virgil sighed, facing themselves towards Logan. He snapped his fingers, as if figuring out an example, and said, “He could talk about things I have limited understanding of.”

“You know  _everything_ , Lo,” Virgil retorted.

“I mean, have you  _seen_  him with his vocab cards—  _ouch!”_  Roman grumbled when Virgil swiftly elbowed him in the arm. He rubbed his arm, shooting Virgil an annoyed look.

 _“I_  could get things wrong,” Logan continued, “and we all know how  _stupid_  I look when I don’t know things.”

“Logan, you’re not stu—”

“ _Furthermore_ ,” Logan cut Virgil off, “I do not even know how a romantic outing works, let alone know how to deal with the feelings associated with such events. How am I supposed to… _emote_  non-existent emotions before I even know what those emotions are?!”

“For someone who doesn’t like emotions, you sure do talk about them a lot,” Roman murmured under his breath. Virgil elbowed him again, and Roman exclaimed, “Dude, you gotta stop hitting me!”

“In addition to the likelihood I could display my inability to comprehend things properly—”

“Couldn’t he had stopped at ‘in addition’?”

“I am  _this_  close to knocking you out, Princey.”

“—what if my attempts at wooing him fails on the first attempt?” Logan finished, not paying any attention to Virgil or Roman. “The pink roses I got him may be of the wrong shade of pink, and therefore would not represent the admiration and gentleness I want to show him.”

“That’s— actually, that’s really cute,” Roman said, a hand on his chest as he leered back, surprised. “Do you know  _all_  the meanings of flowers, Dr. Bloom?”

“Of course I do, and shade  _#ffb8dc_  may be different from shade  _#f9a7d3_ ,” Logan said, growing more frustrated, “which means, once again,  _I could be wrong!”_

“Logan…” Virgil massaged his temples, clearly getting stressed from reining the other side in.

“I am not speaking through fabrications,” Logan snapped, pointing at Roman and Virgil defensively. “For all I know, my hexadecimal number can be wrong by a few digits and rather than giving Patton displays of poetic romance, I might just be showing him sympathy for someone who has recently  _died!”_

Logan threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, as he turned away from Roman and Virgil. They exchanged nervous looks, and Virgil nudged Roman lightly.

“Talk to him,” he whispered.

“Fine,” Roman huffed, standing up, “but you gotta stop tappin’ me — hitting me isn’t going to get me to listen to you!”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman slowly walked towards Logan, who was hunched over slightly, his arms crossed. Being the creative, imaginative side, Roman could almost hear every single scenario Logan’s mind was producing as a faint echo.

_Patton could know the waiter, and Logan might not know him;  
therefore he wouldn’t have any humorous anecdotes to tell him._

_Patton could order something outside of Logan’s initial calculations;  
therefore he wouldn’t be able to pay the full price of the meal._

_Patton could secretly be a psychopathic killer, who hid his dangerous life away from Logan;  
therefore he could be kil—_

“Logan,” Roman said, putting a hand on Logan’s shaking shoulder, “don’t you think you are being a bit…illogical?”

“ _Falsehood!_ ” Logan screeched, and Roman flew back. Virgil face-palmed as Roman slowly backed away from Logan before eventually sitting down on the couch besides Roman.

“I am not being illogical, I am being  _rational_. _”_  Logan adjusted his tie, sighing as he came down from his unusual high. “For all I know, Patton could be disappointed to know that…that the letter was from  _me_.”

The room fell silent.

(Sometimes, Roman hated being able to see into others’ imaginations,  
because Logan’s thoughts were breaking his heart.)

“What if when I…I do see him,” Logan whispered, “he runs away before I even get the chance to say anything? I am about to give myself away—give everything I didn’t know I had—to  _him_ , but I am doing so in the hopes that he may reciprocate. What if he…doesn’t?”

Roman and Virgil looked at each other, almost sadly, and Virgil stood up and walked towards Logan.

“You don’t know that, Lo,” Virgil said quietly.

“I  _don’t_  know,” Logan echoed, almost guilitly. Virgil bit his lip and looked at Roman, expecting him to help. Roman’s eyes widened and he nodded, quickly rushing to Logan’s side as well.

“You have to remember that this is puffball-padré we’re talking about here,” Roman said, patting Logan’s back. “He loves all of us, but I know he loves you more.”

Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses.

“And if this…date goes well?” he asked.

“Then you guys can get married!” Roman cheered triumphantly. Virgil buried his face in his hand and Logan rolled his eyes.

“I am serious, Roman,” he said, “and I always have been.  _Necktie_.”

“Right,” Roman said sheepishly.

“What if this first date  _does_  go well?” Logan asked again. “I assume that will mean a second date. And a third date. And…and hell, it probably means eventual marriage if I do not manage to mess the rest up.”

“Then you ask me to be the wedding coordinator!” Roman said as if it was obvious. “Then you won’t have a problem!”

“What are you getting at here, Lo,” Virgil said, ignoring Roman completely.

“My point is that he may open up something I didn’t want…open,” Logan said, his hand beginning to shake. “What if as soon as that door opens, he comes in here and unknowingly becomes a part of my life?”

“Logan,” Roman said reassuringly, “he already is. And you’re already a part of his.”

Virgil patted Logan’s back and took his shaky hand into his.

“I’m not ready for any of the scenarios I am imagining,” Logan said shakily. “Yes, the optimal end-result I am hoping for is that if I do see him, he would want to…to see me again.”

“That’s cute!” Roman squealed with a small smile. Virgil pushed Roman off Logan’s shoulder.

“But what if I am not prepared for…for ‘again’?” Logan asked.

“Then don’t be prepared,” Virgil said. “Just go out there and be  _yourself_.”

“I do not believe cheesy sentiment is going to help me,” Logan muttered.

“What Edge-Lord is trying to say is that Patton is going to see you for…for you!” Roman said. Logan smiled back at him and Roman added, “And he is going to love you for you too.”

Before Logan could open his mouth, the door opened. Roman and Virgil turned around to see Patton, but Logan went frigid, facing the opposite way.

“Hiya!” Patton chirped happily, and the peppy voice sent chills down Logan’s spine. His breath caught in his throat and Roman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Hey, Pat,” Virgil said, saluting him. Patton grinned, looking around obliviously. It was only then that Virgil noticed a piece of paper in Patton’s hand. He and Roman looked at each other with knowing smiles.

“I don’t think any of you are the ones I’m looking for, but I am sorta just poppin’ in here to find someone who—”

Roman and Virgil side-stepped to reveal Logan, who slowly turned around with his newly-conjured flowers. Patton’s eyes widened when he saw him, and Logan’s letter slowly fluttered to the ground.

“L-Logan?” he stammered. “Did…did you—”

Logan shyly extended his hand forward and presented the pink roses to Patton.

A beat of silence.

And as Patton pulled Logan into a kiss, Virgil and Roman gave each other small hi-fives; because when they looked at them, completely intertwined in each other’s arms, they knew that Logan had nothing to worry about.

Because when Logan pulled back slightly,  
_all he saw was Patton’s smile._

And in that moment, he knew that he was ready for ‘again.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/random letters/whatever are great! you can find me on my tumblr, @my-happy-little-bean :)


End file.
